Group Chat: Fairy Tail
by Senally
Summary: Lucy membuat grub chat Fairy Tail di FB dengan alasan untuk menghilangkan rasa bosan nya. Lalu, kegilaan apa yang akan mereka buat nanti nya? Dan bagaimana kah jika ada moment NaLu secara tak disengaja disana? Apakah Natsu dan Lucy akan menyadari perasaan spesial tersebut?


Fairy Tail Hiro Mashima

Story by stella_faraday09

Natsu Dragneel Lucy Heartifilia

Warning. OOC (banget), typo(s), gaje, humor garing, alur bertebaran, bahasa campur aduk, dan sebagai nya.

Summary :

Lucy membuat grub chat Fairy Tail di FB dengan alasan untuk menghilangkan rasa bosan nya. Lalu, kegilaan apa yang akan mereka buat nanti nya? Dan bagaimana kah jika ada moment NaLu secara tak disengaja disana? Apakah Natsu dan Lucy akan menyadari perasaan spesial tersebut?

Chapter 1

Lucy membaringkan tubuhnya sambil menatap langit-langit kamar. Bosan. Itulah yang dirasakan nya saat ini. Dia memutuskan untuk membuat grub chat khusus -Fairy Tail- di messenger.

Lucy Heartifilia membuat grub chat.

Lucy Heartifilia mengundang Natsu Dragneel, Titania Erza, Gajeel Redfox, Levy_chan, Gray Fullbuster dan 15 lainnya.

Natsu Dragneel, Titania Erza, Gajeel Redfox dan 15 lainnya bergabung ke orbolan.

Lucy Heartifilia : Minna!

Gray Fullbuster : Yo, Luce!

Lucy Heartifilia : Gray? Dimana yang lain?

Gray Fullbuster : Gak tau tuh..

Natsu Dragneel : Dasar manusia boxer tak diuntung!

Gray Fullbuster : Datang-datang ngajak ribut, salah aku apa juga?

Natsu Dragneel : Ngapain kau manggil Lucy dengan sebuatan -Luce-, hah? HANYA AKU SATU-SATU NYA YANG BOLEH MANGGIL GITU

Gray Fullbuster : Lah? Lucy saja gak marah kok, kenapa kau yang sewot sih? Cemburu?

Natsu Dragneel : Pokoknya gak boleh! Gak boleh! Gak boleh!

Titania Erza : Ada apa ini?

Natsu Dragneel : E-Erza? Kenapa kau ada disini?

Titania Erza : Memang nya gak boleh? Masalah?

Natsu Dragneel : E-Enggak kok..Hehe...

Levy_chan : Cie, yang sedang rebutin Lu-chan. Gimana? Siapa yang menang nih?

Natsu Dragneel : Tentu saja aku secara kan aku adalah patner kesayangan Luce.

Gray Fullbuster : *muntah* Menjijikan

Natsu Dragneel : WAHT? Ngajak ribut, Gray?

Levy_chan : What, natsu. Bukan Waht --

Gray Fullbuster : Nulis aja salah, pake sok-sok'an bahasa inggris lagi.. *LOL*

Happy : AYE!

Gajeel Redfox : Ada apa ini? Ada pertarungan? Ikut!

Levy_chan : Pertarungan mulu -.-

Natsu Dragneel mengubah nama panggilan Gray Fullbuster menjadi -Jones tak Tertolong-

Titania Erza : Astaga... Natsu, kau benar-benar luar biasa..

Levy_chan : Nice, Natsu!

Jones tak tertolong : Apa-apaan ini?!

Jones tak tertolong mengubah nama panggilan nya sendiri menjadi -Gray Fullbuster-

Gray Fullbuster mengubah nama panggilan Natsu Dragneel menjadi -Natsu selalu sendiri-

Titania Erza : Astaga, nama nya bikin ngakak deh

Mirajane : Ara-ara ...

Happy : Lucy dimana ?

Natsu selalu sendiri : Apa maksud mu, boxer!

GraLu : Salah mu sendiri yang cari masalah duluan..

Gajeel Redfox : Salamander, coba liat status bunny girl

Mirajane : Ada apa, gajeel?

Happy : Lucy kenapa?

Gajeel Redfox : Lihat saja sendiri

OFF

Lucy Heartifilia membuat status baru.

15 menit yang lalu

Kenapa aku selalu memikirkan mu? Kenapa? Seseorang tolong aku!

150 Like. 15 Comment. 2 Bagikan.

Loke_Kakkoi : Ada apa, Hime? Perlu bantuan?

Lucy Heartifilia : Tidak perlu, bukan masalah besar kok... #Loke

Gray Fullbuster : Lucy, siapa yang kau pikirkan ? Aku kan?

Natsu Dragneel : Aku jijik sama kau, Gray! Mana mungkin Lucy memikirkan mu!

Lucy Heartifilia : Yang jelas bukan kau, jadi orang kepedean bener #Gray.

Mirajane : Ara... ara..

Levy_chan : Ciee, Lu-chan sedang jatuh cinta ya?

Sting_Eucflice : Mau kencan dengan ku?

Lissana : Sting dari Saberthoot mengajak Lucy kencan?! Sulit dipercaya

Levy_chan : Jangan-jangan orang yang dipikirkan oleh Lu-chan itu ...

Gray Fullbuster : Oi, sting! Ngapain kau ngajak Lucy kencan, hah? Udah bosan hidup ya?

Natsu Dragneel : Luce jangan terima kencan nya! Kalau gak aku bakalan nginap dirumah mu seumur hidup!

Lucy Heartifilia : Sting-kun, chat private aja ya? #Sting. Gray, bahasa mu dibenerin #Grat. Natsu, apa-apaan kau? #Natsu

Mirajane : Kayaknya bakalan ada persaingan cinta nih ... hihihi...

Happy : Dekkiiiitttterruuuu ~

Natsu Dragneel : Luce, kenapa kau malah chat private sama Sting?! LUCE?! LUCE?!

Gajeel Redfox : Ehem...ehemm...

Titania Erza : Ada apa, Gajeel? Batuk?

Gajeel Redfox : Tidak apa-apa

Lucy Heartifilia menambahkan foto baru bersama Sting Eucflice.

5 menit yang lalu

Aw~ So sweet ~

250 Like. 50 Comment. 5 Share.

Mirajane : *pingsan*

Levy_chan : SO Swett~

Titania Erza : Selamat, Lucy Sting..

Gray Fullbuster : KALIAN BENERAN KENCAN?!

Gajeel Redfox : Salamander tidak akan diam akan hal ini...

Juvia Fullbuster : Gray-sama, ayo kita lakukan itu juga ~

Gray Fullbuster : Juvia! Kenapa kau malah menggunakan nama belakang ku!

Titania Erza : Sepertinya ada pasangan baru lagi nih

Rogue_105 : PJ-nya jangan lupa, sting!

Natsu Dragneel : qkakkjdusnwjssnjkananak

Mirajane : Ara ... ara... Natsu, kau kenapa?

Natsu Dragneel : Aku kecewa!

Natsu benar-benar tidak dapat menahan amarah nya lagi. Dia kecewa! Kesal! Marah! Pokoknya semua campur aduk. Dia tidak percaya bahwa mereka berdua benar-benar kencan sungguhan. Bahkan, apa-apaan foto tadi? Sting yang sedang mengelap bibir Lucy dengan mesra bahkan muka Lucy juga memerah. Mengingat nya saja sudah membuat tubuhnya mendidih.

Satu pertanyaan yang menggambarkan kondisi nya saat ini. Kenapa dia begitu marah ketika Lucy kencan dengan pria lain? Kenapa dia begitu tak suka dengan Lucy yang seenaknya saja pergi jalan-jalan tanpa memberitahu nya? Kenapa?.

Natsu yang tak dapat menahan amarah nya itu langsung melempar dan membakar barang-barang yang ada disana dengan tampang iblis, bahkan Happy yang melihatnya seketika merinding ketakutan.

'Luce, kenapa? Kenapa? Apa aku masih belum bisa membahagiakan mu? Kenapa? Ada apa dengan diriku sebenarnya? Kenapa aku bisa semurka ini?' batin Natsu.

Happy : Minna... Huaaaa

Titania Erza : Happy? Kenapa kau menangis?

Happy : Natsu mengamuk!!!!

Gray Fullbuster : Wtf? Yang bener?

Happy : Dia membakar semua peralatan rumah dengan ganas, bahkan ikan yang baru kutangkap dibakar sampai hangus. Huaaa ...

Levy_chan : Jangan-jangan karna Lu-chan kencan sama Sting lagi?

Happy : Minna!! tolong!! Bisa-bisa rumah kami kebakaran!!

Titania Erza : Tenang, happy! Kami akan kesana!

Juvia Lockster : Juvia akan membantu!

Off

Lucy Heartiflia : Are?

Setelah mendapat chat itu tak butuh waktu lama Erza, Juvia, dan Gray langsung ke TKP. Benar saja, saat sampai disana mereka dapat melihat Happy yang sedang berjongkok sambil menutup kedua telinga nya. Mungkin dia takut?

"Happy?"

Happy menoleh kearah sumber suara dengan mata berair dan ingus dimana-mana,"Huaa... Erza! Ikan ku ... Hangus..."

"Masalah ikan nya nanti saja, dimana Natsu?" tanya Gray yang tidak sabaran untuk menghajar Natsu. Mungkin dia sudah siap bertarung dengan flam head itu.

PRANGGGG

Tanpa ba-bi-bu mereka langsung masuk kedalam rumah itu, disana tampak Natsu yang memukul cermin kaca sampai pecah dan membuat tangan nya berdarah. Semengerikan gini kah Natsu ketika marah?

"NATSU! / FLAM HEAD! / NATSU-SAN!"

Teriakan itu membuat Natsu sadar dari lamunan nya. Dia segera menoleh kearah sumber suara yang berjalan mendekati nya. Dia tidak tau harus berekspresi seperti apa, diam -hanya itu yang dilakukan nya-.

"Apa-apaan kau ini? Dan kenapa kau bisa semarah ini ketika mendengar Lucy berkencan dengan Sting?"tanya Erza dengan nada marah. Kalau mereka tidak datang lebih cepat mungkin Natsu akan terus menyakiti dirinya sendiri dan Happy.

Tidak ada jawaban.

"Oii, Api mesum! Jawab! Jangan diam saja!" timpal Gray yang sambil menggoyangkan kedua bahu Natsu. Lelaki itu masih bertahan dengan posisi nya.

Juvia melirik ke arah sekitar nya, semua nya hancur dan berantakan akibat ulah Natsu. Bahkan, ada api disana yang masih belum padam, "WATER NEBULA!"

Juvia menggunakan -water nebula- untuk memadamkan api yang masih belum padam itu. Dia sedikit takut kalau rumah -NH- terbakar sampai hangus, begini-begini dia masih memiliki rasa kesetia kawanan nya.

"Juvia?"

"A-ano.. Tadi masih ada api yang belum padam makanya Juvia memakai kekuatan Juvia untuk memadamkan nya.."jelas Juvia dengan nada pelan.

"Natsu, aku tau kau marah dan kecewa sama Lucy. Tapi, jangan menyakiti diri mu sendiri bisa saja kau melukai Happy tanpa kau sadari .. " nasihat Erza dengan nada lembut. Iblis bisa berkata lembut juga ya? /plakk/

Natsu menundukkan kepala nya ke bawah, "Maafkan aku, aku hanya terbawa emosi saja...Aku benar-benar tidak bisa mengendalikan diriku saat ini..."

Happy langsung memeluk Natsu sambil menangis, "Natsuuu...Huaa..."

Natsu tersenyum tipis sambil mengelus-ngelus kepala Happy, "Gomen ne, happy?" Happy hanya mengangguk pelan dan kembali menangis. Mungkin dia takut terjadi sesuatu pada Natsu?

Erza, Gray, dan Juvia hanya bisa tersenyum melihat adegan itu. Mereka bisa memaklumi perkataan Natsu tadi, sebenarnya semua anggota guild Fairy Tail sudah tau kalau sebenarnya -Natsu Menyukai Lucy- hanya saja dia tidak tau akan hal itu. Maklum, Natsu kan anak polos yang masih perlu bimbingan khusus dari teman-teman nya (?)

TBC

RnR?!

 ** _Gimana cerita nya bagus gak? Berikan review kalian ya?_**

 ** _Tertanda_**

 ** _Stella_faraday09_**


End file.
